Wake Up
by SilentFireVamp
Summary: These are the final moments we have as students… so will Harry take the chance and confess his love for a certain blonde? And what's a talent show have to do with it? OOC AU FLUFF CUTENESS ALL AROUND lol OneShot I do not own HP or the song! I wish I did!


**These are the final moments we have as students… so will Harry take the chance and confess his love for a certain blonde? And what's a talent show have to do with it? Read to find out! OOC AU FLUFF CUTENESS ALL AROUND lol OneShot**

**Authors note: So I haven't written in a long time… be gentle with me.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx…..xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…..xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…..xxxxxxxxx**

Harry stared at the crowd from backstage. It was the last week of his final year at Hogwarts and as a surprise for all the students the professors came up with different activities each night for them to kick back and enjoy their final moments at Hogwarts as students. Tonight was talent night, the grand stage in front of the great all now had a giant curtain and many seats in front of it replacing the large tables.

"I don't think I can do this Hermione…" Harry turned away from the large amounts of students he was hidden from.

"Harry… you defeated Voldemort… you most certainly can do this." She smiled at him with bright eyes.

He took a deep breath. "Did he get the note?" He looked at her with a look of fear and desperation in his eyes.

Hermione smiled she took a peek from the curtain scanning the crowded room for a certain blonde. Nodding "Looks like he's holding it now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx FLASH BACK 

"Blaise I need your help with something…" Hermione walked up to the man in the library.

He looked up from his books and grinned. "What with… Granger…"

"I need you to give this to Draco…" she handed him a folded note. "It's really important… and don't try to read it because you'll end up with a hex… only he can open it. And you can't tell him who it's from…"

"What's in it for me?" He eyed the note casually then back up at her.

"What do you want?" She stiffened slightly.

He started laughing "Oh dear… nothing like that! Merlin knows you're with that Weasley… plus you lack a certain appendage I'd want. I'll give him the note… but only because I'm curious as to what's in it."

She relaxed a little bit and handed him the note and smiled. "Thanks." She turned and walked away.

Draco sat in the crowd holding his note from a stranger. He eyed it again for the thirtieth time today.

_Draco-_

_You've held my interest for such a long time… I'll be the fifth act at Tuesdays show. I hope you like the song I've written for you._

_xOx_

He wanted to find out who his mystery admirer was and wanted to hear the song he inspired. Staring at the stage he waited patiently watching the other talents go on. Luna did a muggle type magic show…

'Such a weird girl…' he thought casually and clapped with the rest of his class when she pulled a rabbit out of her hat.

Next was Pansy, he did have to admit she was a really good gymnast. He smiled at his friend who was showing off her skills. Before he knew it she was taking a bow… this was it the fifth act, he crinkled the paper in his hand and leaned forward.

The curtain shut and the lights dimmed and a familiar voice was over heard from the speakers.

"This is for someone special… you know who you are."

Soon he was hearing a wonderful strumming of a guitar, it was delicate and a beautiful tune. The curtain opened and the lights slowly rose from the stage.

His eyes almost popped out of his sockets, it was… Potter…

Harry looked at the crowed smiling and leaned closer to the microphone.

_I'm going to ride this plane out of your life again.  
>I wish that I could stay but you argue.<br>More than this I wish you could've seen my face  
>In backseat staring out the window.<em>

Blaise smirked from beside Draco. "Looks like you got your answer."

"Shut up Blaise…" Draco hissed smacking the mans arm, he was memorized by Harry's voice. "Did you know he could sing?"

Blaise rubbed his arm and just shook his head in fear of getting smacked again.

_I'll do anything for you,  
>Kill anyone for you.<em>

Harry continued to strum the guitar looking into the audience, his nerves vanished as he made eye contact with Draco. He smiled and winked at him.

Many whispers from the audience soon came out "Who's this song for?" "I bet it's for me…" "Did he just wink?" Many girls swooned at the man on stage.

_So leave yourself intact  
>'Cause I will be coming back.<br>In a phrase to cut these lips,  
>I love you.<em>

With those words Draco noticed Harry looking at him again. He couldn't react except with staring. Blaise reached over and closed Draco's mouth.

"Did he just tell me he… loves… me?" Draco was in awe.

"If you think so I guess… I mean this song is for you right?" Blaise just shook his head at Draco.

_The morning will come  
>In the press of every kiss<br>With your head upon my chest  
>Where I will annoy you<br>With every waking breath  
>Until you decide to wake up<em>.  
><em>I've earned through hope and faith<br>The curves around your face  
>That I'm the one you'll hold forever.<br>If morning never comes for either one of us,  
>Then this I pray to you wherever.<em> 

"So… are you going to respond to this or just let it go?" Blaise asked him quietly.

"I… I don't know… I mean it's Ha-Potter… and I'm me." His words faded.

"You totally almost called him Harry." Blaise laughed "That's rich."

Draco smacked him in the arm again and glared. "Shut up… I'm trying to listen to my song." He hissed at the other man who was now whining and nursing his arm.

_I'll do anything for you.  
>This story is for you.<br>('Cause I'd do anything you want me to... for you.)  
>I'll do anything for you,<br>Kill anyone for you.  
><em>

Harry continued to sing taking small glances at Draco to see if the other man was listening. He noticed the small conversations between the two men and smiled a little bit when Draco smacked Zambini.

He shut his eyes listening to the small whispers on who this song was for. He knew that this was his only chance to show Draco how he felt without making a fool of himself if rejected. The thought of that made his heart ache a little bit, but he had to keep singing. The worst that happens is he leaves the school crushed and buries himself in work.

_So leave yourself intact  
>'Cause I won't be coming back.<br>In a phrase to cut these lips,  
>I loved you.<br>The morning will come  
>In the press of every kiss<br>With your head upon my chest  
>Where I will annoy you<br>With every waking breath  
>'Til you decide to wake up.<em>

The guitar strumming ended, Harry stood up and took a bow as a riot of girls starting screaming while everyone stood and clapped, whistled and screamed wildly. He blushed and leaned into the microphone again.

"Thanks you guys… well uhm… yeah." Still blushing he jogged off stage as the curtain closed.

Draco stood and clapped loudly and even whistled a bit. Smiling he looks over at Blaise mouthing 'What now?'

Blaise shook his head at him "Go get him tiger." Laughing at his statement.

Nodding Draco walked through the crowed, pushing passed the swooning girls and even some guys earning himself some glares and bitter remarks. He opened the curtain and walked to the back of the stage where Harry, Ron and Hermione where chatting wildly.

"That was amazing mate… you need to teach me that guitar thingy." Ron patted Harry's back and smiled happily.

"That was wonderful Harry!" Hermione hugged him noticing Draco walking towards them.

"Do you think he got the message?" Harry asked quietly?

"You tell me…" Harry spun around staring Draco Malfoy in the face. He looked down blushing, Draco lifted Harry's chin so he was looking at him in the eyes and slowly pressed their lips together.

Draco layed dreamily on a bed listening to his new iPod. He felt a plop next to him and a disturbance on the bed. Suddenly he felt one of his ear phones being pulled out.

"What are you doing love?" Green eyes sparkled at him with a knowing smile.

Draco turned to the man. "Oh you know… just listening to my song…" He smirked as lips pressed carefully onto his.

"I'm so glad you didn't hex me into oblivion that night…" Harry smiled and pulled Draco into his chest holding him close and putting the stolen ear bud in his own ear listening to the music.

The blonde snuggled close "I'm glad you had enough courage to sing that… wonder where we'd be if you hadn't." he laughed.

"Oh you know… still pretending to hate each other?" Harry laughed with him.

"You're such a prat…" Draco yawned.

"But you love me." Harry smiled and kissed the top of Draco's head.

"Yeah… I do…"

**xxxxxxxxxxx….xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Whatcha think? Reviews are welcome :)**


End file.
